The next generation of manufacturing technology will require complete spatial control of material and functionality as structures are created layer-by-layer, thereby providing fully customizable, high value, multi-functional products for the consumer, biomedical, aerospace, and defense industries. With contemporary Additive Manufacturing (AM—also known more popularly as 3D printing) providing the base fabrication process, a comprehensive manufacturing suite will be integrated seamlessly to include: 1) additive manufacturing of a wide variety of robust plastics/metals; 2) micromachining; 3) laser ablation; 4) embedding of wires, metal surfaces, and fine-pitch meshes submerged within the dielectric substrates; 5) micro-dispensing; and 6) robotic component placement.
Collectively, the integrated technologies will fabricate multi-material structures through the integration of multiple integrated manufacturing systems (multi-technology) to provide multi-functional products (e.g., consumer wearable electronics, bio-medical devices, defense, thermal management, space and energy systems, etc.).
Paramount to this concept is the embedding of highly shielded conductors for sensitive signals that are surrounded by dielectric with high breakdown strength, low leakage, and low permittivity between the conductor and nearest shielding conductor (e.g., possibly a floating net, ground plane, and/or other signal). The advantage is that conductors can be routed through complex configurations while providing optimal shielding with either air or vacuum as dielectric in intricate geometries that are not possible with traditional manufacturing. This can provide a thermal conduit for heat transfer if the cavity is filled with, for example, a phase change material or electrical/thermal access with metallic wires through 3D printed cavities used for biological experiments, chemical energy storage, or vacuum tubes for non-linear electronic components.